coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8884 (18th April 2016)
Plot It's the day of Harry's christening. David and Sarah realise they've forgotten Gail's birthday when she opens a card from Ted. Kate puts on a brave face at the factory on what would have been her wedding day. Carla is amazed when Nick furiously throws his phone aside while setting up a bank account for Harry. They both laugh it off. Gary goes to the gym to find out where he stands. Sharif doesn't want him on the premises while the drug-dealing charge is hanging over him. Gary works on regardless. Anna makes it clear to Gary that Jake is her priority, not him or Izzy. As the Platts get ready to set off for the christening, Nick snaps at Sarah and belittles her for taking it so seriously. Izzy is summoned to Johnny's office. He thinks she has been stoned when operating her machine and is considering sacking her. Izzy tells him it's just pain relief and doesn't get her stoned. Carla, Nick, Ken, Audrey, Todd, Freddie, Gail, David, Kylie, Bethany, Max, Lily and Sarah attend Harry's christening. David is worried about Sarah's odd behaviour. Kylie thinks she has built up the christening as a sort of exorcism. Nick has asked Sally to plan an impromptu birthday party for Gail. Luke accepts Maria's invitation to move in with her. Izzy tries to make Anna see that she needs cannabis to look after Jake and compares it to her sleeping with Phelan to save Gary. Sarah struggles to cope when Harry cries through the christening ceremony. Chris Trenton drops off Amy at the Rovers after collecting her and Sam from school. Liz sends Amy and Sam away for sandwiches to get rid of them so she can chat to Chris. Sharif tells Gary he's seen his solicitor. Gary thinks he's wanted him out of the business since he and Alya split up and is using this as an excuse. Sarah has enough of Harry's screams and, after handing the baby to Nick, she leaves the altar. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Harry Platt - Woody Illsley and Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Chris Trenton - Stephen Casey *Sam Trenton - Joseph Taylor *Man - Bill Bradshaw Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *St. Mary's Church - Interior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah's behaviour creates cause for concern during Harry's Christening; and when Gary arrives for work, Sharif makes it clear he is not welcome. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,390,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes